


Our Lights and Magic

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: All good things basically, Chair Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine surprises Kurt in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lights and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Heidi (Kurtails on tumblr)'s birthday.

The world froze. Kurt barely felt his own shattered breath leave him as his whole body locked.

He was shaking but he couldn’t feel it, people were asking him if he was alright but he couldn’t hear them past the pounding of his own heart, the blood rushing in his ears.

For months he would catch glimpses, small flashes of something that wasn’t there, images projected from his own tricking mind.

But this was real. Because no matter how many times he blinked; Blaine was still there.

Blaine was in New York, in front of his school in his city in the middle of the day. Two weeks after they last saw each other and four weeks before they were supposed to again.

Something cracked, like a pressure point pushed to breaking as he finally moved, his legs propelling him forward and down the few stairs where Blaine was standing with a huge -slightly watery- grin.

Kurt crashed into Blaine, arms wrapping around his waist with a squeaked whisper of his name as Blaine held him close, arms winding around his shoulders, face pressed into his neck where he felt the rumble of a laugh.

“You’re here.” Kurt giggled, voice cracking a little as his hands pressed harder into Blaine’s cardigan, fingers digging closer to the warmth he could feel underneath.

Kurt could hear his friend’s questioning voices from behind them but he didn’t care as he leaned back enough to meet Blaine’s gaze.

A year ago Kurt would have stepped away; he would’ve led them somewhere private so they could talk. But Kurt regretted those times because back then he didn’t have a choice.

It was Lima, Ohio, back then and it tainted his view on public displays of affection and love and homosexuality, even months later when Blaine did come see him in New York (the planned visits) he would barely dare hold his hand in the streets because that’s how he was used to surviving.

But right then, with Blaine with him, the people in the streets be damned, he kissed him. He surged forward with a final breath and kissed him with every inch and ounce of love he had, with all the times the distance stopped them from doing so, with his whole being.

Chaste and careful didn’t matter to him anymore because Blaine was there and his and kissing back.

A wide, warm hand found its way to his cheek, cupping it and changing the angle as Kurt breathed in sharply through his nose and brought an arm up Blaine’s back to clutch as his shoulder.

His body was practically bowing into Blaine as they melted against each other.

Nothing felt different in the way their lips slid together, the push and pull of teasing tongues and nibbling teeth familiar in the best way but somehow tantalizingly new.

Maybe it’s because of the catcalls he can hear behind him, or the fact that he missed Blaine or perhaps the thrilling rush of doing something so intimate in such a public setting. He always did love putting on a show.

But all of that quickly faded away, rushed to the back of his mind with the moan he felt  against his lips, beneath his hands as Blaine singlehandedly took over his awareness.

Time didn’t slow or accelerate but he still felt it slip through his grasp without a care in the world. Blaine was there, not only in his far far away city but in his arms, he wasn’t going to let something as trivial as time and air keep him away from the comfort of Blaine’s embrace.

When they did pull away Kurt’s gaze lingered on Blaine’s lips. They were bitten-red and swollen and Kurt briefly wondered if his looked the same as he let his eyes roam over Blaine’s face. His hands quickly followed as he mapped out the lines and dips he knew so well but missed so much.

He smiled as he watched Blaine’s grin widen right under his fingertips before finally meeting his eyes.

“There’s some reconstruction going around school so they closed it for a few days. I decided to come up here and surprise you. Is that oka-“

Kurt tipped forward and kissed him, whispering against his mouth, “I’m surprised. And happy. Surprised, happy and perfectly okay with this.”

Blaine hummed leaning in again before something clicked in Kurt’s head. He pulled out of Blaine’s lips’ reach.

“Reconstruction?” He asked, trying to ignore Blaine’s pout at the abrupt cease-kissing.

“Um, yeah. The walls around the chemistry room sort of… collapsed. Apparently the fumes in there weakened it.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, my god, you’re actually serious!”

When Blaine nodded Kurt let out a laugh but before he could mumble a ‘only in McKinley’ Blaine’s mouth was on his once more.

“God, I am so in love with you.” Blaine murmured against him, the words tickling his lips, their effect traveling his veins to his heart. Kurt just smiled, his heart rate accelerating along with his kisses, hands growing frantic as they curled around the fabric of Blaine’s clothing. He knew he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t remove Blaine’s clothes right there, he couldn’t do all the things he’d missed doing for so long, he couldn’t make Blaine unravel under his fingers and kisses and actions.

All he could do was express everything beneath his words with his lips and for now that was enough.

Right then, it was everything he needed.

By the time they leaned back far enough to focus their eyes, the small crowd that had gathered has scattered, only leaving a few of Kurt’s friends.

But he could barely see them in his peripheral vision as he stared at Blaine whose skin was flushed and tinted with pink, the color high on his cheeks still barely matching the one of his lips.

It was hypnotizing; Blaine’s shallow breaths and the slight shine of his skin and Kurt loved knowing he had done that.

“When do you have to go back?” Kurt asked, nuzzling into Blaine’s hair, smiling at the hitch in Blaine’s breathing and the roughness of his voice when he answered:

“My train back is at 2pm. I thought we could have lunch?” The uncertainty in his voice made Kurt grin.

“Or not,” He hinted into Blaine’s ear. “I know somewhere we can go.”

He pretended to ignore his own surely flushed face as he led a blushing Blaine by the hand past the few people from his class that had stayed. He called out that he would not be joining them for lunch through the catcalls and climbed up the stairs back into his school.

It was already 12.30 so he wasn’t going to bring them to his dorm which was already thirty minutes away and the train was not where he wanted Blaine right then.

“I’m applying to be a TA which, as a freshman, is close to impossible. But I’m prepared, in case, which means I know the schedule by heart,” He smirked at Blaine’s chocked off cough. “I know which rooms are free and empty at all times.”

They had just turned into an empty hallway when Blaine had him up against the wall, pressing hard into his body with an urgent mouth and slightly desperate hands.

In his surprise, Kurt gasped, spurring Blaine on and giving him the opportunity he needed to get his mouth open.

Anyone could have walked by right then, but Kurt only dwelled on that for a second before the heat of Blaine against him after what had felt like weeks of cold took over his mind as he responded in kind, pushing back with everything he had built up. From frustration to lust to passion to yearning.

“Fuck,” Blaine moaned against his lips, the sound and feeling barely jump-starting his brain as he let his head fall back against the wall. “ _Kurt_.”

His lips felt sore and sensitive in the way only raw and rough kisses could make them but he didn’t care, he wanted more, he missed it all too much. He missed Blaine too much.

“I missed you,” He decides to share, thoughts rumbling through his mind along with an urge to get both of them naked and pressed even closer.

Blaine starts to kiss along his throat where Kurt can feel him snort right before he hears a groan which he realizes is his as Blaine nips at the underside of his jaw.

“Interesting timing.” Blaine teases, tone matching his mouth as he pulls away to blow on the damp skin, making Kurt’s hips jerk forward with a gasp.

“I’m seri- oh! Blaine, sto- I’m serious.” He practically whimpers.

“Yeah?” Blaine asks with a shiver from the dig of Kurt’s fingers into his hips as Kurt arches off the wall against him.

“Yeah,” Kurt breathes, mouth seeking out Blaine’s for a quick kiss, “Your face, your hands, your lips,” He punctuates every body part with a kiss. “Your waist, your everything.”

Blaine laughs a little, “I see how it is.”

“Shh, m’not done,” Kurt hushes, “I also missed your mind, the way we talk, the way you can keep me on my toes with only your words, I missed your wit and your humor and laugh, god I missed your laugh.”

Kurt stops kissing for a moment, leaning further away so he can cup Blaine’s face in his hands and look at him.

“I missed your smile, I missed how rough your voice is in the morning. I missed your presence, not only for the familiarity but for the comfort and… the magic I feel when I’m with you. I missed your magic.” Kurt said with a bit of a giggle. But he didn’t care how ridiculous he must have sounded because Blaine was smiling at him, tears in his eyes and he just looked so happy, Kurt couldn’t feel silly for a second.

“I missed not being able to love you every second, or hold you or kiss you or talk to you. I feel like… like I shared so much of myself with you that it leaves with you when you’re not there.” Kurt murmurs voice soft like a secret he kept close to his heart. But he knows Blaine knew because that’s how they worked.

“Kiss me, please.” Blaine begs, the crack in his voice enough to spur Kurt into action, rushing forward to crash their lips together.  It’s rough and close to painful with how sore their lips are but neither of them cares.

A few doors down a class ends so they pull apart but Kurt doesn’t waste any time as he guides Blaine along the quickly filling hallway to a room at the far end.

They step inside and Kurt closes the door. He tugs Blaine over as he settles in one of the chairs around the conference room table.

“What magnificent things do you do in rooms like this?” Blaine asks while Kurt runs his hands along his sides, thumb barely brushing overheated skin on each pass.

“Singles mixers,” Kurt teases, earning himself a pinch to the shoulder where Blaine had settled his hands. “Does it matter?” He says with a grin as Blaine runs a hand over his face and down to his neck, feeling the warm skin under his fingertips.

“Perhaps not,” Is all Blaine says before he’s pulled forward, Kurt’s hands tight around his waist as he guides him onto his lap.

Blaine’s arms curl around his shoulders as Kurt nuzzles into his neck, pressing sharp kisses there as his arm find its place around Blaine’s waist.

He can hear Blaine hold in his moans above him as he trails his lips down to one collarbone where he pulls Blaine’s shirt lower, sucking at the smooth skin a little before moving across.

One of Blaine’s hands finds its way to Kurt’s hair, fingers twining in with a few stuttered gasps as Kurt sucks a little harder in certain spots where he knows Blaine to be sensitive.

“Kurt,” Blaine groans with a press of his hips that Kurt returns, “M-mark me. I want people to see, I want _me_ to see tomorrow morning.”

Kurt’s mouth latches on a little higher, right at the juncture where shoulder meets neck, he knows it’s not the easiest place to suck a hickey into but the location is perfect.

The effect is instantaneous as Blaine grinds down with something close to a sob. Kurt knows Blaine is sensitive around his neck and being able to use that to his advantage is not an opportunity he’s going to waste.

It doesn’t take long before Kurt starts rocking against Blaine where he can feel how hard he is, how hard they both are. He moans into the newly formed bruise painting Blaine’s skin which earns him a sharp thrust forward.

Finally he leans his head back so he can kiss Blaine again while the rhythm they had found falters a little.

The air is thick and his skin feels hot, like the imprint of Blaine against him, despite the clothes, is burning him up.

Kissing quickly becomes difficult as their hips start moving faster, Kurt is almost whining into the small space between their lips, mouth open and breathing erratic because he’s already so close and he’s aching for release and knowing that it’s Blaine bringing him there makes him fall towards the edge faster.

Blaine hands are grabbing onto his shoulders and neck and everywhere at once, leaving a burning trail of pressure behind as they practically fuck through their clothes. His eyes are screwed shut and he’s panting against Kurt’s lips, making Kurt feel just how close to bliss he is.

Kurt scrambles at Blaine’s waist, trying to pull him closer and pull him down all at once, he needs him closer but stopping to take their clothes off sounds like nothing short of insane at that moment.

The way Blaine is twisting his hips down against Kurt is sinful, it’s rough and fast and enough to make Kurt’s world go spiraling. He’s so close but it’s not entirely enough.

He brings a hand down lower, dipping it under the waistband of Blaine’s pants, feeling the movement of his hips under his palm as Blaine groans and shoves further back into his hand, thrusts getting harder as Kurt slips his hand lower, finger dipping between his cheeks.

Blaine moans brokenly against his temple as he grinds down sharply, indicating his quick rush towards coming.

“I wish you were fucking me,” Blaine grits out through his teeth as his fingers dig into Kurt’s skin where they sunk further down his back, under his shirt.

Kurt surges up to kiss Blaine, changing the movement of their hips enough to alter the pressure and accentuating the friction making him almost yell against Blaine’s mouth where Blaine is biting his lower lip.

All it takes for Blaine to come with a shout is the slightest pressure against his hole. Blaine jerks in his lap as Kurt keeps thrusting up against him, feeling the warmth of his come through both their pants. Blaine barely takes the time to come down before kissing Kurt with everything he’s got, swallowing Kurt’s sobs of pleasure with his mouth.

“Come on, baby. Fuck, Kurt, come for me,” He growls against him, still grinding his hips down despite having just come.

Kurt’s arms find their back around Blaine’s waist, curling around him tightly as he continues to fuck up against Blaine until the pressure finally snaps, his orgasm making him almost scream with its intensity. But no noise comes out of his open mouth as Blaine keeps kissing him.

It takes forever for him to come down because this time he _did_ lose track of time.

“I love you.”

Those are the words that reel him back in where Blaine is holding him tight and pressing his lips to his hair.

“I love you, too.” He whispers shakily, voice rough and sated. Happy.

“We should probably actually go have lunch now,” Blaine mutters against his forehead.

Kurt laughs and tilts his chin up so he can meet Blaine’s eyes.

“But what if I don’t want to move?” Kurt says with a grin, feeling a bit like a cat with the way he’s nuzzling Blaine’s cheek.

“Mhmm, I guess we can stay here a while longer.”

“Wait, no, I have a better idea. Get up.” Kurt pats Blaine on the ass until he complies. Ignoring the discomfort in his pants as he stands up with him, he pulls him by the hand with a huge smile.

He lets go before slipping over the circle of tables and beckoning Blaine to do the same.

Once in the center, he lies down on the ground and waits for Blaine to join him despite how confused he looks.

He smiles when he hears the gasp.

“You asked me before what we did in here. We use this room as a normal classroom, sometimes a lecture hall just because of that.” He points up to where the sunlight is pouring through hundreds of colorful pieces of glass. “Art students made it a few years ago.  It’s a mix between a mosaic and a stained glass window, when the sun rises the whole room fills with every color in the world. I love having my early classes in here. It’s so beautiful.”


End file.
